<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020 by Moose_Tracks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910268">Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_Tracks/pseuds/Moose_Tracks'>Moose_Tracks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Choking, F/F, F/M, Human Furniture, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_Tracks/pseuds/Moose_Tracks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for kinktober 2020. Enjoy all the smutty goodness between MC and all our favorite Mystic Messenger characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Knifeplay (Saeran)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1 Prompts: Omarashi | Knifeplay | Body swap (I picked knifeplay)<br/>MC x Saeran</p>
<p>   You held your breath as you caught sight of the glint of light reflecting off the sharp piece of metal that was running slowly along your ribs. His smirk was cruel, eagerly watching your every reaction. You should have been terrified at the danger of the long knife running along your skin, and you were, but your heart was also pumping hard with excitement. The thrill was going straight to your core and the wetness there was surely seeping straight through your panties.</p>
<p>   “You look awfully excited for someone who’s about to be carved up”, Saeran’s jade eyes pierced straight through you and you felt your cheeks flush darker at the realization that your arousal was obvious.</p>
<p>   “I don’t know what you’re talking about”, You were quick to deny, breaking your eyes from his knowing gaze.</p>
<p>   You cried out at the abrupt pain that flared along your senses, looking down to see the silver haired man licking up the blood that dripped down the edge of the blade. He had made a shallow cut across your hip and the sight of it made you bite your bottom lip, another gush of wetness escaping you. Just as suddenly as he had sliced you, he lowered his face and licked up the red fluid bubbling up from your damaged skin. The moan that escaped you was embarrassingly loud, and you squeezed your eyes shut, attempting to hide from the truth of it all. The pain, his threats, the knife, it was all turning you on and making you drenched and desperate for release.</p>
<p>   He laughed at the sound, entirely too amused, “Your body is too honest. You can’t hide this from me.” </p>
<p>   Your eyes flew wide open and you made a noise somewhere between a squeak and high-pitched moan at the harsh pressure that was suddenly slamming on your clit. His fingers were making hard circular motions through your panties, the movements harsh and painful, but that only brought you more pleasure. You were on the edge of orgasm, so close but it was still not enough until Saeran dug his tongue into the still bleeding wound on your hip. The pain was enough to send you hurling over the edge and the scream you let out was one of both pain and pleasure, eyes rolling up into your head and every inch of your body spasming at the force of it.</p>
<p>   When you came down from your high, your tormentor was laughing, his mouth pulled wide into a crazed chesire smile as he cackled loudly. His eyes were wide in his surprised delight, never leaving your still shaking form.</p>
<p>   “Well, well, I certainly wasn’t expecting that”, he pulled his face close, moving in for a passionate kiss. His teeth dug into your bottom lip, sucking on the appendage as blood started to pour from it. </p>
<p>   Your eyes were lidded, looking up at him tiredly as he caressed the side of your face with the knife he still held, “We’re gonna have a lot more fun, my blossom.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Human Furniture (MC x Jaehee)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 2: Human furniture | Sounding | Macro/Micro (I picked Human furniture)<br/>MC x Jaehee</p>
<p>   You continued typing away at your laptop, responding to emails from potential party guests. A kink was starting to form in your neck, and you adjusted in your seat, stopping at the little grunt that escaped your chair. You paused your work, waiting to see if there would be any more reactions before you continued. </p>
<p>   Jaehee was on her hands and knees, wearing nothing but the ball gag that was strapped around her head and you perched on her back, using the other woman as a seat. Jaehee had been kneeling there for almost two hours now. Her entire body was practically screaming at how stiffly she had been holding herself and her knees and hands were sure to be red by now. Despite the discomfort on her body, she loved every moment of it. </p>
<p>   For Jaehee, there was no greater pleasure for her than being of use to you, especially after everything you had done for her. You had mysteriously popped into her life and had helped her realize that she could find happiness in something. Without you she would still be working ridiculous hours and tasks for Jumin, thinking that the financial security was enough. Now she was her own boss, running a little café with her partner and best friend. </p>
<p>   You stood, breaking her out of her thoughts as the weight was lifted off her aching back. You did not bother to acknowledge the woman still kneeling in front of your desk as you straightened up your workspace and took an empty glass to the kitchen. When you arrived back in the living room you smiled at the sight of your lover and made your way over to her hunched form. You ran a finger gently over Jaehee’s nude body, the other woman barely succeeding at repressing a shiver. Your hand continued down her back and over her ass until it hit her drenched slit. </p>
<p>   “Oh my”, you exclaimed with a grin, “this chair seems to be leaking. I should probably seal that before it starts dripping on the rug.”</p>
<p>   You pulled a rather large dildo out of a desk drawer and promptly shoved it in the other girl, Jaehee finally letting out a guttural moan as her back arched and eyes rolled up into her head. The toy went in easily with how drenched she was, and you could not help but giggle at the sight.</p>
<p>   “How naughty, chairs aren’t supposed to make noises on their own”, you raised a brow, meeting the guilty gaze of your lover. “I guess I’ll forgive it this time since you’ve been such a good seat until now.”</p>
<p>   With that thought you grabbed hold of the base of the dildo and started pumping it in and out of the other girl slowly. Jaehee was panting behind the gag, struggling to hold herself up on shaky arms as the pleasure rushed through her. Before long she was exploding, her walls clenching hard on the toy and juices gushing out of her quivering pussy, making a mess of the carpet.</p>
<p>   You reached up and undid the gag, strings of saliva sticking between the ball and Jaehee’s parted lips. She panted hard, her form going soft and her arms too weak to hold herself up any longer. </p>
<p>   “You were perfect darling”, You cooed, brushing sweat dampened bangs away and placing a soft kiss on the dazed woman’s forehead. </p>
<p>   You held her close, continuing to whisper sweet praises into her ear until Jaehee finally caught her breath enough to be dragged to the bedroom. You proceeded to clean her up with a damp washcloth, then you both climbed into bed, Jaehee quickly falling asleep to the feel of warm arms wrapped around her and soft lips pressed to the top of her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Orgasm Denial (Zen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 3: Fisting | Medicalplay | Orgasm Denial (I chose orgasm denial)<br/>MC x Zen</p>
<p>   Zen pressed you hard against the door once it slammed shut, his lips moving insistently against your own. You had gone out to dinner to celebrate his new role and you spent the whole evening teasing him. Rubbing your foot against his crotch from across the table and slipping your panties into his hand when you returned from the bathroom. He had barely been able to restrain himself from pouncing at you in the taxi and now that you were home, he didn’t have to.</p>
<p>   You moaned as he palmed at your breast through your dress, giving the nipple a firm pinch then reaching for your strap to pull the garment down your body. Once your breasts were barred his lips left yours to latch onto a firm nipple, the feeling making you gasp. He sucked the nipple, flicking it teasingly with his tongue and moved to give its twin the same treatment. </p>
<p>   His red eyes watched you intently as he let go of your breast, continuing a trail of licks and kisses down your body. He was entirely too teasing, pressing soft pecks along your thighs and right above your mound as he purposely ignored the place you needed him most. Before long you were a whimpering mess, soaked and eager for his touch. </p>
<p>   “Zen, please”, you cried out desperately. He grinned up at you as he licked right up the seam of your pussy lips, the surprising action making you buck your hips against his mouth.</p>
<p>   “I don’t think you deserve it princess”, he snarked back with a raised silver brow, “You were being quite naughty at dinner. Taking off your panties, making me hard under the table while you looked so damn innocent. I should leave you like this for the rest of the night and just go to sleep.”</p>
<p>   Even though you knew he would never follow through on a threat like that, just the thought of it made you near panicked. You reached down to thread your fingers through his silver locks tightly, preventing him from moving anywhere unless he wanted to lose some of those silky strands.</p>
<p>   “Don’t you dare”, you hissed, pulling him close enough to feel his breath against you.</p>
<p>   You barely caught sight of his mischievous grin before you were throwing back your head in pleasure, his mouth latching firmly onto your clit and giving it a hard suck. His fingers were pressing deep into your heat, no resistance with how completely drenched you were. Zen started a quick pace, thrusting two fingers deep into you as he continued to flick your clit with his talented tongue. </p>
<p>   The closer you got the more you bucked into his face, breath leaving you in short gasps and little mews that you knew got him turned on like nothing else. Soon enough you were moaning loudly, your hips meeting the pace set by his fingers and clenching down tightly on his digits.</p>
<p>   “Oh fuck, Zen. Baby, I’m so close”, you cried out, eyes clenched tight as you tugged at his hair in a show of arousal, “I’m gonna- “</p>
<p>   You cut yourself off, Zen’s touch disappearing just as suddenly as it had started. You let his hair go in your surprise and he stood up, towering over you in a way that was as frustrating as it was incredibly sexy. That cursed grin was back as he leaned in close to your face, licking at your juices clinging to his lips.</p>
<p>   “Oh, come now princess”, he teased, gripping your chin, “you didn’t think I was gonna let you off that easy, did ya?”</p>
<p>   You scowled at him, a squeak escaping as he picked you up, legs automatically winding around his waist and his hands falling to grip your ass firmly. Your annoyed look was met with a wink as he carried you off to the bedroom, dropping you down on the bed before he crawled over you to meet your lips again in another kiss. You could taste your juices on him, making you moan into his mouth as his tongue explored your mouth eagerly. </p>
<p>   When he pulled away, you took the opportunity to plead your case, “Baby, I’m sorry. I’ve learned my lesson, so please let me cum.”</p>
<p>   He paused, giving you a thoughtful look before replying, “We’ll see.”</p>
<p>   With that half assed response, he started to rub your clit with his fingers before you could complain. Any rebuttal you had was quickly thrown away at the pleasure that was back, and you moaned excitedly. He was not taking it easy on you, tight, firm circular motions pressing against your clit repeatedly. The constant stimulation was near too much, and it seemed like seconds before you were on the edge of orgasm again.</p>
<p>   “Oh fuck, Zen. Zen!”, your voice was probably loud enough to wake the neighbors but, in that moment, you only cared that you were about to cum… and then you weren’t.</p>
<p>   Your silver haired lover had stopped again, leaving you near tears. How could he be so cruel? He was quick to soothe you, pressing a barrage of little pecks along your face and cooing gently. Once you were calmer, he pressed his dick against your entrance (when had he even taken his clothes off?) and slid smoothly in. </p>
<p>   This was a thousand times better than his fingers. The thickness of his shaft making you feel incredibly full and you were hopeful that this time he would let you cum. His pace grew steadily faster and you were so overcome by the intense feelings of it all that you could not speak, the only sounds escaping you were panting breaths and broken moans. He was fucking into you hard, sweat slicked hair clinging to his face and eyes furrowed in concentration as he gripped your waist to pull you into each of his thrusts.</p>
<p>   The build up was quicker than ever and it did not take long until you were exploding around his cock, tears of relief and built up tension escaping as you screamed your release. The tightness of your pussy and the way your walls milked him was enough for Zen to cum right behind you. </p>
<p>   When you felt like you could breathe properly again you reached up to run a hand along Zen’s cheek lovingly. His reply was to give your palm a kiss, eyes looking intently into yours with all the love you knew he felt for you. His feelings were never something you felt you had to question, and he pulled you close, letting you bury your head in his chest as you both fell promptly asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Breathplay (Jumin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 4: Incest | Breathplay | Leather/Latex (I chose Breathplay)<br/>MC x Jumin</p>
<p>   Jumin was an intense lover. For someone who had always acted so cold and distant towards everyone, it sometimes surprised you at how strongly he truly felt things. Sex was definitely included in that list. He was all passion and control, whether that was soft and sensual, or heated and all-consuming, like now.</p>
<p>   His form hovered above your own, naked bodies pressed tightly together as his tongue invaded your mouth. His hard cock was pressing into your thigh, making you all too aware of how badly you wanted him just a bit higher. Oh, how desperate you were for him to just sink into your soaking wet pussy and fuck you until you saw stars.</p>
<p>   The thought had you wrapping your legs around his waist and grinding up into his erection, making you both let out a moan. Jumin pushed you back against the bed, eager to regain control of the situation. His expression was stern as he practically scolded you with his eyes alone.</p>
<p>   “What was that?”, his tone was all business and it did nothing but make you more eager to be filled.</p>
<p>    “What do you mean?”, you spoke sweetly, but the smirk spread across your face was enough to earn you an annoyed glare.</p>
<p>   Apparently, the nasty look wasn’t all you were getting as his large hand wrapped around the expanse of your throat and gave a slight squeeze, blocking your airways. The lack of breath cast a pleasure filled fog over your mind and a zap of electricity straight to your throbbing clit.</p>
<p>   Jumin watched with faux disinterest as you were sent to the brink of climax just from him choking you. Then, as you lay there attempting to gasp for breath, so turned on you felt like you could die from the heat coursing through your body, he slammed into you, hitting the back of your pussy in a single thrust. </p>
<p>   An intense orgasm rushed through you, your eyes rolling into the back of your head and body convulsing from the intensity of it all. Only when your vision was starting to blur at the edges did he finally release his grip, leaving you gasping for breath. And then he started to fuck you at an incredibly brutal pace. You were practically a ragdoll for him to do with as he liked, body still tingling from cumming so hard and attempting to get some air in the midst of his intense fucking.</p>
<p>   “You should refrain from acting like a brat in the future”, his words were barely reaching your fucked-out brain, “it’s most unbecoming.”</p>
<p>   With that he gave two more deep thrusts before holding himself still and shooting his load deep in you. The feeling sent you into another orgasm, less intense than the last one, but still so good. You both lay there, panting hard until he finally pulled out of you, disappearing into the attached bathroom. He returned shortly after in a clean pair of boxers and with a damp washcloth he used to wipe up the mess between your legs.</p>
<p>   It wasn’t long before the two of you were both back in bed, feeling sleepy and satiated. Jumin’s much larger form spooned you from behind, his soft lips leaving an occasional kiss on the back of your neck.</p>
<p>   “It wasn’t too much, was it my love?”, his voice was touched with a hint of concern, making you turn your face to look into his dark eyes.</p>
<p>   “Of course, not”, you reassured with a soft smile, “it was perfect.”</p>
<p>   Your words were enough to pacify him and he returned your smile with a shy one of his own, “I love you.”</p>
<p>   “And I love you Jumin.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>